This application proposes to continue a training program in Pediatric Endocrinology that will provide M.D. and M.D./Ph.D. pediatricians with rigorous training in biomedical research to prepare them for successful careers in academic medicine. The training program will take advantage of the research expertise and close collaborative interactions between several components of Oregon Health &Science University including the Departments of Pediatrics and Medicine, the Vollum Institute for Advanced Biomedical Research, the Oregon National Primate Research Center, the Research Division of the Shriners Hospital for Crippled Children and the General Clinical Research Center. Faculty mentors recruited from these research facilities represent leaders in the field of modern endocrinological investigation and will constitute a powerful scientific base for the development of accomplished pediatric endocrine physician-scientists. The proposed program is a continuation of our current successful three year training program. The first year consists of the clinical component of the program with the following two years of research training. The first year also includes an introduction to research techniques, experimental design, responsible conduct of scientific investigation and an introduction to clinical research. The second and third years of training are devoted to intensive training in either clinical or basic science research. The clinical research track will be coordinated with the OHSU Human Investigations Program, an NIH funded program to train clinical investigators. In addition, clinical research track trainees will also be involved in a basic science experience under the supervision of a faculty mentor. During the research years, trainees will regularly attend their mentor's laboratory meetings and relevant seminars and journal clubs, and will be expected to present their research locally and at national meetings. One new fellowship applicant will be chosen each year from M.D. or M.D./Ph.D. candidates that have completed three years of Pediatrics residency with special attention to recruitment of racial and ethnic minorities. Two years of support are requested for the selected fellowship applicant to fund the research training in the second and third years of training . At present, a critical shortage of academic pediatricians exists, particularly in the field of Pediatric Endocrinology. Adequately funded programs with experience in training academic physicians are necessary if we are to continue to improve the health and the lives of our children.